2 years to find Palutena and Beat the Aurum
by DemonicPrincess Mary Nightmare
Summary: Palutena goes on a vacation leaving Pit and Kuro with her little sister Isume the goddes of Flames and her three...um...Angels?Anyway The Aurum are back but their no longer just robots. CHAPTER 5 COMMING SOON!
1. Character Profiles

Neko: This chapter is describing what my oc's look like. The underlined letter is what gender they are.

Oc: Tora

Gender: (F)

Hair color: velvet red

Eye color: red

Clothing: Black and Red Goth Lolita dress with black high heel boots and Black gloves.

Wing color: hot pink

DNA: Angel, Flame Cat and Bat demon tribe, Human basically she is an angel of death.

Abnormality: Doesn't have human ears like the Pit-twins instead has cat ears and a tail.

Weapon: Oni neko her Two sided Scythe and Hi kiba the flaming sword.

Attitude: Nice, Gets annoyed easily, doesn't like to clean

Story: Her mother and father left her and her sister at Isume's door step because they were being hunted down. They had a forbidden love so to protect their children they left them with a goddess and went into hiding. On their basket was a note that said '_Marry Tatsu off to the one who defeats the Lord of the underworld and Tora to their darker half._'

Relative: Tatsu her twin sister, Mother Koneko and father Haru.

Love Interests: None

Age: Same age as Pit (13)

Oc: Tatsu

Gender: (F)

Hair color: velvet red

Eye color: red

Clothing: Dark Purple and Black Lolita Dress with purple stockings black high heels.

Wing color: Hot pink

DNA: Angel, Flame Cat and Bat demon tribe, Human basically she's an Angel of death.

Abnormality: Like her sister has different ears but hers are Bat ears, her wings a not those of an angel but a demon, she also has a small bat tail.

Weapon: The echo that emits from her voice when she screams, Dark Light her whip, and Oni ryū the dragon palm.

Attitude: Dark Pitish type of attitude

Story: Do I really need to do this?

Relative: Tora her twin, Mother Koneko and father Haru.

Love interests: None

Age: Same age as Pit (13)

Oc: Inu  
Gender: (F) or M

Hair color: blondish brown

Eye Color: Brown

Clothing: White doll dress, with light pink stockings, and black doll shoes.

Wing color: Brown

DNA: Angel, Dog Demon, and Human

Abnormality: She has dog ears and dog tail.

Weapon: Ignorance her huge rattle.

Attitude: She is like Italy(from Hitaly) and Pudding(Tokyo Mew Mew) put together.

Story: She had wondered to far from her home that she was born to protect and got lost while she was gone her entire family went looking for her and to this day are still looking for her.

Relative:?

Love interests: none.

Age: 5

Oc: Ath

Gender: (M)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Poison Purple

Clothing: Black tank top jeans and a hoodie

DNA: Spidarate

Story: After running away from his home planet he found his sister. They ran away from her home planet to a desolate planet where they were taken in by Kanottusu. They became he commanders afterwards.

Attitude: Don't know how to describe it.

Weapon: The huge spider legs that are on his back.

Relative: De the Snake Quean

Love interests: His sister De.

Age: 16

Oc: De

Gender: (F)

Hair color: Light brown

Eye Color: Poison Purple  
Clothing: a bikini top and short skirt

DNA: Saferieane

Story: She had found a boy with tattered clothing and bruises decided to help him and found out they were siblings.

Attitude: Acts like a popular girl.  
Weapon: Her huge snake tail that extends from her.

Relative: Ath the spider king

Love interests: Ath her brother.

Age: 16

Oc: Sareania

Gender: (F)

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Jade green

Clothing: gold colored Bikini top and skirt

DNA: Lapriss

Story: After being exiled from her planet she swore to get revenge.

Attitude: Cocky

Weapon: The two appendages extending from her head.

Relative: none.

Abnormality: Has pupils but they are really lightly colored.

Love interests: Maybe has crush on Pit still don't know yet.

Age: 20

Oc: Kanottusu

Gender: (F)

Hair color: Jade green

Eye color: Violet Red

Clothing: One sleeved tank with shorts

DNA: Breeantiea

Story: Was the princess of Breeanthiea but became corrupt and destroyed the lovely planet. She then wanted to rule the universe so she created the Aurum to ransack other planets.

Attitude: Dark and sly

Weapon: The are blasters in the metal on her arms

Relative: All dead

Love interests: None

Age: 1,400

Oc: Saru

Gender: (M)

Hair color: White

Eye color: Dark Green

Clothing: A black tank top and jean jacket, jeans with a chain going from one hip to the other.

DNA: Human but gets turned into a demon

Abnormality: The demon horns on his head.

Weapon: Insanity his gun

Attitude: Cocky and nonchalant

Story: Will be revealed some time during this fic.

Relative: after being turned into a demon he slaughtered his family but has no memory of doing it.

Love interests: Tora.

Age: 15

Neko: That's it for now. Bye!

Words: 809

Pages: 5

Awesomeness: Not a very high number.


	2. Big News For All

**12 Months without Palutena**

Neko: HEYS PEOPLES THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY ON ME!

Pit: LADY PALUTENA WHERE AM I!

Neko: I'm going to start the story. Tora please do the disclaimer.

Tora:MagicGirlPrincessNeko doesn't own Kid Icarus Uprising, if she did Tatsu and I would be there.

~~~~ (-.-;)~~~~

"Lady Palutena where are we going?" Pit was being usual Pit. "And why should she tell you dingle brain?" Kuro asked being as sarcastic as he could be. Pit, Palutena, and Kuro where going to the Temple of Paluten's sister Isume, The goddess of Flames.(A/N:There all wearing modern clothing.)

~~~~**TIME SKIP**~~~~

Toras P.O.V Friday January 1, 2012(A/N: Using my imagination here people!)

"BUT ISUUUMMMEEE!" I wined. _I don't what to have visitors they always mess up my room! Last time we had a visitor she was Vridii and she completely totaled my room it took me __**5 MONTHS TO CLEAN THAT MESS UP!**_"Tora their already heading here I can't take it back now and besides you, Tatsu, and Inuchea need the company." _Isume is being SO unfair! We already have all the company we need! Oh great they're here_. "I got it!" Inu screamed as she walked to the door well not really walked more like flying to the door with Tigress fallowing her. When she came back trailing her was Aunt Palutena,(A/N: Paluten's not Tora, Tatsu, and Inu's Aunt that's the nick name they gave her.)Pit, and someone that looked like Pit only Darker._He's kinda hot if you ask me ._I thought to myself. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones printed on it, jeans, and sketchers Pit was wearing something similar to that his t-shirt was white with a skateboard print on the front. "Isume the guests have arrived." Tatsu was being her weird self again she can seem…technical at times (A/n: Tatsu acts like Dark Pit.) what ever happened to her I'll never know. "Tatsu can't you at least _**ACT**_happy." Was my comment, but Isume just had to walk in the room and correct me. "Tora weren't you the one that didn't want guests?" That earned a chuckle or two from the others.

~~~~2 DAY TIME SKIP~~~~

Normal P.O.V Monday 9:00pm

Tora was sitting on the roof in nothing but her blood red brawl and a midnight blue skirt. Her hair was in two pony tails held up by a bow with a plastic skull in the center. "I can here you two walking up here so just go back down stairs." Tora screamed from her place on the roof.

"How the hell ca…PUT A SHIRT ON!" Kuro screamed covering his and Pit's eyes. "T-Tora Isume and Palutena wanted us to come get you."

"Fine." Tora said as she got up from her spot on the roof, fallowing Pit and Kuro to the main room. Where Palutena, Isume, Inu, and Tatsu were.

"We got Tora for you Lady Palutena." Pit said walking in the room. "Good job Pi… Way isn't Tora wearing a shirt?" Palutena asked tilting her head to the side. "HEY THAT's WHAT I SAID!" Kuro practically screaming said.

"Cause its cooler like this."

"Oh ok. Isume you wouldn't mind telling the news would you?"

"No I would love to. OK Pit, Kuro you two will be staying here with me for two years because my sister will be going on vacation." Everyone gasped hearing this news.

"Who's gonna take care of Skyworld!?" Pit was getting worried because Skyworld got totaled once before when the Chaos Kin controlled Palutena. "Don't worry Pit the centurions are taking care of Skyworld."

After three hours of explaing and Pit asking questions Palutena went to her tropical island vacation looking like a human.

~~~~(^.^;)~~~~

Neko: And that's that.

Tora: Pit I swear if you mess up my room I'm gonna kill you.

Pit: Neko help me.

Neko and Kuro: Why?

Pit: I already did what Tora told me not to do.

Neko: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE PIT NOW!

Tora: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Neko: R&R PWEASE I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!

Words: 683

Pages: 3

Characters: 8


	3. Here come the AurumMya

Chapter 2: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU JUST NOW NOTICING?!

Neko: Hey all you wonderful peoples!

Tora: Why are you so happy?

Neko: Because it's the second chapter!

Pit: MagicGirl…

*rumbling sound Pit and Tora shrink*

Neko: WE DON'T NEED THAT! IF I OWNED KID ICARUS IT WOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION NOW WOULD IT!?

Pit: Ok.

~~~~(*-*)~~~~

Day one of the first month.

Tora, Pit, Kuro, Inu, and Tatsu are sitting at the breakfast table. "Um Tora why do you have a headband with fake cat ears on it?" Pit asked. Tora got anime anger marks on her head. "Pit these aren't fake there my real ears!" she was glaring at Pit. "Prove it then." Pit said with a smirk, Tora lifted her bangs covering where her human ear would have been and to her victory and Pits surprise she had no ears there instead part of a cat ear was attached to where her ears should have been. "See. I win you lose." Tora teased Pit.

~~~Random part aside~~~

"Pit can you and Kuro go out on patrol with Tora and Tatsu?" Isume was watching over a city with flames in many parts of it. "Sure thing Isume!" Pit said going to find Kuro. Pit found Kuro and they went to the door waiting for the power of flight. "UHG! What are you two waiting for!?" Tora said annoyed at the wait. "We can't fly without the power of flight." Kuro explained showing no emotion as usual. "Fine I guess me and Tatsu are going to have to fix that." Tora and Tatsu held each other's hand and chanted 'Pawā de, watashitachiha kyōyū shite imasu. Watashitachi wa anata no sora to ten o tobu tame no tsubasa o fuyo shimasu. Watashitachi no chikara no shita ni wa, tobu!'(Translation: By the power we share. We grant you the wings to fly through the sky and heavens. Under our power you fly!) which was an unknown language to both Pit and Kuro. Pit and Kuro's wings started to glow as if they were on fire, once the light died down their wings were slightly bigger. "Ok you should be able to fly now." Tora said flipping her hair. But the Pit twins just stood there dumbfounded starring at the twins in front of them. That only annoyed Tora even more so she pushed them out the door that lead to a long fall, causing them to panic as the fell. "YOU IODITS FLAP YOUR FRIGGEN WINGS!" Tora screamed at the two falling, they listened flapping their wings as hard as they could. To their amazement they were flying. "W-WOW! WE'RE ACTULLY FLYING WITH OUT THE POWER OF FLIGHT!" Pit was doing all kinds of tricks while Kuro just flue up to the sisters. "What did you two do to us." Kuro wasn't really asking more like demanding to know. "Simple we fixed your wings they were really under grown." Tora said with a smirk. "So you two gave us the power to fly. How even Palutena…" Kuro interrupted by Pit flying through screaming 'This is totally awesome!' "Still hasn't found a way so how could you do it?"

"We don't know. We just can."

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~AT SOME GREEK TOWN  
The angels just finished patrol and were meeting up. "Who knew that just being here was that hard?"

"Nobody Pit." After Tora said that they heard a HUGE explosion!

~~~~TORAS P.O.V~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed after the aftershock. "I don't know but let's go find out!" _Pit you are too happy about this._ I thought. When we got to the site of the explosion a light blue light was sucking up the land blown apart. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed, shocked at the image in front of us. "The aurum are back I thought Pyron pushed them to the edge of the universe!" "Wait are you talking about that loon? Heh, he was just another servant to Isume." I said laughing my ass off. "I played one prank on him and he went rouge." I finally stopped laughing to see the Pit twins looking at me like I was crazy. "_But Tora that prank was very harsh."_

"Oh Isume I didn't know you could use the same power as Lady Palutena."

"_Yes I can and Tora don't do that prank again."_  
"BUT WHY IT WAS SOOOOOOO FUNNY!?"

~~~~NARATOR~~~~

"**HAHAHA! WHAT A CUTE LITTLE GATHERING OF ANGELS. OPPS I MEEN ANGELS AND ONE DEMON."** A voice of a girl rang through the sky as an image of a girl in a tattered princess dress that was colored black, dark green and navy blue, black heals ripped up stockings and metal bracelets here and there. "Who are you!?" Pit asked.

"WHO AM I? WHY I'M THE CREATOR OF THE AURUM PRINCESS KONOTOSU.I'M HERE TO TAKE THE EARTH AND **DESTORY IT!** HAHAHA!" The woman now known as Princess Konotosu said. As she vanished new Aurum troupes showed up. One that looked like the old Fire Wrym knockoff only bigger, hot pink, cuter and less mechanical looking. Another smaller puffer, dragon like and midnight blue. "This is not good. COME ON YOU SISSYS YOU EATHER FIGHT OR RUN! **SO FIGHT!**" Tora yelled flying towards the hoard of Aurum troops.

~~~~Time skip: after the air battle. ~~~~

Pit, Tora, Tatsu, Tigris and Kuro were running through the interior of the Aurum ship. **"So you are the ones that beat Mistresses first fleets?"** Kuro and the others skidded to a stop looking around to find the source of the voice. "Guys stop wasting time the voice is most likely in the throne room! NOW GET A MOVE ON!" Tatsu and Kuro yelled at the same time, sprinting towards the throne room when an Aurum Dosze and a couple of troops showed up. "Uhg. These things are annoying." Tora stated looking pissed. "Watashi ni akuma neko ni kuru. Dakara watashi wa watashi no teki o hakai shi, jigoku ni sorera no ura o motarasu koto ga dekimasu!" (Come to me demon cat. So I can destroy my enemy and bring their sole to hell!) Tora chanted thin while holding out her right hand and a hot pink flame formed the shape of a scythe. When the flame died down there was a two sided scythe in her hand and before anyone could move Tora launched herself at the hoard of troupes. Destroying them all in one swoop of her scythe. " And that's how you beat your foes." Tora stated. "Now let's get a move on!"

**( MIDSTAGE PROGRESS)**

The group entered a room to pink that could possibly cause a boy and tomboyish girl to get sick. "So you finally made it." Said the alien chick on the pedestal.(A/N: I'm a girl not a boy. SO DON'T CALL ME A DUDE DUDES AND DUDETS AND I LIVE IN OHIO!) She was clothed in a gold bikini top and a pink gold skirt. Her hair is blue and tied up in two pony tails. A loose belt with a gun holder attached was over her skirt and knee high boots. "So I guess you're here to fight. May be later you'll die fighting me."

"Yeah yeah. Who cares just shut up and fight you sissy!" Tora shouted. That pissed off the alien girl and she pulled out pompoms. "Is that supposed to scare us?"

"No." she said smirking. "But these are!" she was engulfed in a light that when it died down she looked completely different. She was in a black skin tight suit, she still had her black boots and she had two streamer like appendages coming from her head. "Now we can fight but no interference from the little antitragi you have." She demanded. "Fine by me. I can take you down easily." This time she had a flaming sword. Tora swung her sword and got an direct hit only getting hit once by the unnamed girl. " By the way my names Sareania. I'm a castaway from Lapreia." "That's nice to know. But I really don't care." Before Tora could get another hit Sareania used her streamer like appendages to whip Tora at least 70 times before she dropped to the ground bloody. "Now let's finish this." Sareania said smiling, in her hands a black light grew bigger and bigger. But when she threw it at Tora it disappeared and Tora's blood rapped around her body. When it was absorbed into her body her clothing changed. Her short Lolita dress was now longer and blood red. Her wings were a darker shade of black than Kuro's. Her eyes are dark red her hair is white and her lips are a poisen purple. "Sora ga makkura ni natte hi ga ame o kaishi suruto watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni arudeshou. Kami wa ten ni ue o aruku koto ga watashitachi no tame no kogane no pasu o sakusei shimasu. Anata wa tengokutodjigoku no sensō no yō ni watashitoisshoni soko ni eien ni ikiru koto ga dekiru, chikyū ueniiku ni wa horobiru."Tora sang as she stood up transforming.

~~~~(^.^)~~~~

Neko: Cliff hanger!~

Pit: WHHHYYYY!

Tora: Shut up Pit before I cut your neck.

Words: 1,513


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The start of a Blood bath.

Neko: I'm back thank you all for the reviews. The only way to thank you all is to post the third chapter! So here we go.

Inu: MagicGirlPrincessNeko owns nothing but her oc's.

~~~~(:D)~~~~

Warning

The fallowing contains:

Random funniness and death.

Reader digression is advised.

Tora's wings went black and you could hear the sickening & gruesome sound of bones breaking and rearranging. Her clothing caught on fire changing into black knee length shorts, a black tank top, black boots. Around her waist were chains, her hair was turned to a flames. Tora's eyes were black. She made quick work of Sareania then knelt down and burnt a huge hole in the ship. Then she jumped out heading straight for a city. "What's with Tora? Isume what's going on?" Pit managed to squeak out. "I don't know Pit but I fear for the lives of those humans." Isume sounded like a scared mother. "I know what her problem is but it'll take some time to explain…" was what Tora's pet said before Isume beamed them up.

~~~~~RANDOM PART~~~~~

Pits out practicing his shooting when Inu walks up.

Inu: "What cha doin' Pit?"

Pit: "Shooting. Why?"

Inu: "Can I try?"

Pit: "No."

Inu: "Why?"

Pit: "Because you're a little girl and little girls aren't supposed to touch weapons."

Inu: whips out her giant rattle sets up the laser cannon function on it and points it at Pit. Screaming "I'm FRIGGEN 30! ANATA BAKA!"

(You) (Idiot)

~~~~~~~^,^~~~~~~

Please R&R. You'll make the children happy. Visit my poll to.

You are my enemy. That will die when our Saviour comes to release the earth from Satan. Death will be a fire grave and pain shall last an eternity.


End file.
